


温柔的暴徒

by JPaloma



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPaloma/pseuds/JPaloma
Summary: 短篇集合
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Bane (DCU)/John Blake, Tommy Conlon/Neil McCormick
Kudos: 5





	1. 温柔的暴徒

**Author's Note:**

> I家养小兔遇见野生大狗，心也跟着野了I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *狗狗x小兔子ver.  
> *可可爱爱

布莱克是一只普通家养多瓦夫兔，从它出生起他就在布鲁斯的家里了，它很活泼也很勇敢，楼梯都挡不住它探索三层公寓的脚步，当他三个月大的时候，就想要出去到草地上撒欢了。布鲁斯特地为它在门上开了小洞，如果布莱克想出门，它就能从帘子中间钻出去。但是雨天，布鲁斯担心它外出死在哪条排水沟，会把小门锁起来，其实这根本没必要，因为它怕弄脏自己的皮毛，只会隔着玻璃看向门外。  
八月总是下暴雨，布莱克已经一个月没到草坪上去了，它每天醒来第一件事就是跑到玻璃门前看看外面的天气。这天早上醒来，它动了动耳朵，意识到自己没听到轰轰作响的雷声和持续不停的倾盆大雨，激动地跳到门口，紧接着它字面意义上地吓了一跳，门外有一只大狗！从没见过这条狗，它看起来很温和，但它有力的前爪和庞大的身体告诉了布莱克：只要它想，他就是最凶恶的大狗，比隔壁的纯种罗威纳还要可怕。  
但布莱克才不怕它，它凑近门口，仰头望着大狗，大狗也驻足门口低头看着它，眼睛里充满笑意，仿佛还在回味刚才布莱克凌空跃起的那一跳。布莱克有点不好意思，但它从没能拥有一条狗狗朋友，因此它转头望向布鲁斯，希望能出门闻闻这条大狗，弄清楚它到底是哪里来的，它就是有一种探员的天性。好在这次布鲁斯弄清楚它的急迫，因此直接打开了前门，想要放它出去，但大狗突然凶猛地低声咆哮起来，好像布鲁斯会打它一样，布莱克听过类似的声音，隔壁人类打他们养的罗威纳时它们就会这样叫，不同的是，两条罗威纳只会害怕，而这条大狗的声音尽管不大，但听起来十分危险，而且充满威胁。  
得到布鲁斯宠爱的小兔子不明白为什么大狗这么憎恶人类，布鲁斯犹豫了，他想把布莱克抱起来带回家，但布莱克灵活地跃出了布鲁斯胳膊能够到的范围，布莱克知道布鲁斯不会生气，他只是担心，它也明白大狗根本不想伤害它，拜托！布鲁斯！它眼巴巴地望着布鲁斯，这时候大狗喷着气甩着尾巴，走到稍远的地方去了，“好吧，早点回来，注意安全！”布鲁斯抱起胳膊。布莱克得到同意，快乐地跳开了，它朝大狗的方向跑去。  
大狗天天在院子外面转悠，布莱克已经基本摸清了大狗的活动范围，它只会在觅食的时候离开一会儿，接着很快就赶回来。这让布莱克觉得很奇怪，好像它是在等什么人似的。但小兔很享受有人在不远处陪伴的感觉，早上它出门，大狗就在附近闲晃，或者就在不远处趴着，而布莱克就会在草坪上撒欢。

这段时间布鲁斯又要出远门了，像往常一样留下食物就离开，布莱克在草坪上望着布鲁斯开车离开，布鲁斯向它挥挥手。  
“他就这么走了？”这是布莱克第一次听到大狗对它说话，它的声音很好听，但令人意外的是有点气流嘶嘶的响声。“是呀！”布莱克欢快地回答。大狗不敢置信地看着它，“他抛弃了你。”  
“他没有！”布莱克有点生气，大狗为什么认为布鲁斯会这么做？“他给我留了吃的，他相信我。”  
“相信你什么？不会趁机逃跑？”  
“是呀。”布莱克奇怪地看着它，“为什么我要逃跑？”  
“因为你想要自由，还是你不想？”  
“我在这里就很自由，布鲁斯又不会把我关到笼子里。”  
大狗不说话了，像被突然攥住了嘴，只是摇了摇头，之后就背过身去，望向遥远的天空。布莱克继续吃草，但突然味同嚼蜡，它意识到大狗和它是不一样的，大狗想要的是什么自由呢？为什么这个院子、这么大的草坪不能让它觉得自由呢？  
也许它只是太孤单了！布鲁斯说过，心里承担太多的人是没法享受自由的，也许狗狗也是这样吗？布莱克很担心这样的大狗，它开始故意接近，叼着布鲁斯留给他的胡萝北去找它，哪怕他只是嘲笑地看着布莱克给它的食物，它一点都不喜欢胡萝北，不过它也不会阻止布莱克接近，就这样小兔单方面觉得他们是朋友了。  
临走前，布鲁斯警告过它小心大狗，事实是，隔壁的罗威纳们才是真正的威胁。它们总是在隔壁的院子里向小兔大喊大叫，但小兔只是继续吃草，把屁股对着它们，明白罗威纳只是在虚张声势，它们才不敢违背主人的命令来咬它，何况布莱克可是布鲁斯最爱的小兔。  
但它没想到的是，罗威纳们弄明白了布鲁斯不在家，居然跳过了院墙，在小兔跑向大狗藏身之处的路上堵住了它。小兔瑟瑟发抖，但它勇敢地怒视着它们，罗威纳们似乎觉得这很有趣，轮流在它身边打转，用爪子拨弄它。突然不远处传来一声低沉的怒吼，大狗出现了！罗威纳们迅速转身，呲起牙来，发出警告的呼噜声，而大狗只是慢吞吞地接近，如果罗威纳们没有被宠坏，就应该能看出来大狗已经怒不可竭，每一处肌肉都紧绷着，随时准备给它们致命一击，但罗威纳们并没反应过来，主人不恰当的教导让它们丧失了敏锐性，大狗不耐烦地掀起嘴唇，露出紧咬着的牙根，低下头来，准备发起攻击，罗威纳们终于意识到大事不妙，叽哇乱叫地夹着尾巴跑掉了。  
如果换成一般的兔，早就因为惊吓陷入假死状态了，但布莱克不是一般的小兔，虽然它也很紧张，但只是假装气呼呼地说：“我可以保护好我自己！”大狗用一副被取悦的表情看着它，就好像说让它打开耳朵听听自己说的话。  
那之后，大狗就很显眼地跟着小兔，罗威纳再也不敢发出一点点声音了。小兔意识到自己对大狗的感情发生了什么变化，得到大狗的保护让它那么快乐，这不正常，但它不知道自己发生了什么，只是越发地享受起这样默默无言的陪伴。  
可是大狗终究是充满野性的大狗狗，有一天小兔意识到，大狗之所以从来不告诉自己它的过去，是因为它知道自己早晚要离开，没必要制造一些无所谓的留念。一天，小兔从窝里钻出来的时候已经很晚了，超过平时和大狗见面的时间，它跑到门口，远远地看到大狗和一只野猫在说话，小兔很担心附近的野猫，因为它们从来控制不了自己的爪子，于是它急急忙忙跑过去，野猫只是高傲地看了它一眼就离开了。“那是谁？”小兔问，大狗没有回答，只是告诉它也许自己要离开了。“为什么？”小兔又问，但大狗也没有回答。大狗从来不玩球，也不玩飞盘，它们每天只是呆在一起，大狗跟着布莱克，看它四处嗅闻、吃东西，好像布莱克才是狗狗，小兔意识到，也许是这样的生活太过无聊，而大狗应该是丛林间真正的勇士，至少曾经是，它渴望那份自由。  
他俩对视着，从眼神里明白了对方已经知道了彼此在想什么。可是这太快了，在大狗保护了他免受危险开始，这才过了几个日夜，尽管大狗对曾经被期许的未来不甚热衷，和野猫约定的时间已经到了。当那天布莱克钻出门洞，大狗就已经在院子里等着它，除了第一次，它还从没离家门这么近过。布莱克没有试图说点什么来挽留他，哪怕它的心好像都被野猫划烂了。它们只是像往常一样度过了那天，晚上，布莱克该回去了，它还是控制不住自己，讨厌的野猫！它嘟嘟囔囔，不愿意进门，也不想让大狗知道自己不想让它离开。温度开始下降了，大狗跟在它后面，“该回去了，你的毛太薄了。”布莱克一声不吭，大狗走到它的身边，悄悄地叹了口气，它低下头嗅了嗅布莱克的颤抖的尾巴尖，好像在试着记住那个味道，布莱克知道这就是那天了。  
第二天小兔从窝里爬出来，但一点也不想出门，它意识到大狗应该已经走了，接下来的几天都无精打采。过了几天，布鲁斯终于回来了，当看到满屋子兔屎蛋蛋，他简直头疼，“布莱克！”他大喊，“这是怎么回事！”  
小兔没有像往常一样，在他一开门就跑过来扑倒他怀里，这让布鲁斯很担心，也不再管平时爱干净的小兔为什么把厨房弄的一团糟，赶紧跑到小兔的窝边，布莱克一动不动地趴在里面。“布莱克，你还好吗？你看起来很不高兴…”布鲁斯把它捧到手心里。  
小兔的体重下降的很快，它知道自己不应该为既定的事伤害自己，但它就是忍不住，布鲁斯担心得不得了，他甚至都给兽医打电话了，布莱克不讨厌兽医，但他想起来上一次兽医和布鲁斯见面时他们还大吵了一架，布莱克弄不懂人类之间发生的事，他也明白兽医让布鲁斯很伤心，因此它还是坚强地从窝里跳出来自己去找水喝，想让布鲁斯放心。但布鲁斯自打过电话后就坐立不安，看到小兔凑到他身边，只是轻松了一小下。  
不久后，门铃响了，布鲁斯打开了门让兽医进来，克拉克挠着头发，“对不起，布鲁斯，我还以为你再也不会见我了。”  
“布莱克生病了，它从小就是由你看病的。”布鲁斯板着脸说。布莱克仰着脸望向他，布鲁斯明明很高兴呀！克拉克也听出了他语调里微妙的区别，不由得放松下来，接过小兔。突然布莱克闻道一股熟悉的味道，在克拉克手里挣扎起来。大狗！它闻到了！  
克拉克吓了一跳，布莱克从他手心里跳下去，大狗的影子就出现在了门口，布莱克一下静止了，它煽动着鼻翼，还以为是自己弄错了，大狗站在门垫上，它看到小兔的动作，有点迟疑自己是不是不应该过来。  
“噢！是你。”克拉克蹲下去，拍了拍大狗的头，大狗轻微地挣扎了一下，它并没习惯被陌生人触摸，哪怕刚才这个人类已经把它按着摸过一边，它很多天没吃饭，已经快没有力气了。  
“布鲁斯，我在你院子附近发现了它，它绕来绕去像是想进门，我想可能是有什么原因。”  
“我没听见任何声音呀？”  
“刚才我已经检查了一下，它身上有许多伤痕，尤其是脖子附近的瘢痕组织很严重，可能是被虐待过，也许再也不能像正常狗一样发出声音了。”  
布莱克看到大狗露出痛苦的表情，终于忍不住跳到它身边，“你回来了！”大狗低下头舔了舔小兔的鼻尖，“求你别离开！”小兔忍不住说。它好后悔自己为什么没早点说，大狗的毛发看起来乱糟糟的，也瘦了不少，像是吃了不少苦，布莱克很心疼，它拱着大狗脖子上的毛毛，大狗终于坐下来，把头靠在布莱克背上。  
“好吧，看来我们都明白发生了什么，”布鲁斯看了看克拉克，建议道，“你知道的，我从没养过狗，也许我们可以一起养？”  
那之后小兔的窝旁边多了一个大垫子，贝恩——大狗现在叫这个名字了，贝恩就睡在那里，冬天的时候布莱克就钻到它怀里，这可比地暖暖和多了。克拉克也搬了进来，现在他们的周末活动增加了很多，布鲁斯和克拉克会带它们去野营，有贝恩跟着，布鲁斯从来不需要担心布莱克会在林子里走丢。但自从贝恩留下来，布莱克总是很害怕它会再次离开，因为它从来也不解释自己，在林子里，布莱克忍不住问，“现在你觉得自由吗？”贝恩歪过头，它还是一只高大结实的狗狗，但毛发不再乱糟糟的，身上还有好闻的味道，布莱克能趴在它身上一整天不觉得腻.

“小兔子，”贝恩说，“自由不能让我感到平静，但你可以。”

-fin-

[灵感来源](https://weibo.com/5730128177/JvzEee5m4?from=page_1005055730128177_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment)


	2. Happiness is a butterfly

*ABO双性预警，BO

*Eames/Arthur + Tommy/Neil

？没有侮辱宗教的意思哈

Neil憎恶自己，一个十六岁的孩子对这种情绪并不陌生，就像一把刀在寒冷的冬夜插进胸膛，热血淌下来转瞬就冻结起来，而很久很久之后他才觉得疼痛从伤口蔓延开去，一点点爬满他的皮肤，钻进血肉，无论如何他也无法停止这种锋利粘腻而沉重的自我厌恶。

那个冬天雪好像永远下个没完，天上撕开了个口子而所有人都对此视若未睹，他在雪地里走了很久，经过一座教堂，手和脚几乎都快被冻掉，他觉得自己再也走不动了，但此时门打开了，神父出现在门口。那时候neil真觉得神父真的成为了引路人。神父收留了他，打水替他沐浴，糟糕的集中供暖系统让所有人的浴室都小的可怜，但神父还是挽着袖子替他擦拭身体，干涸的血液从neil身上一层层剥落，像是从毛孔渗出，怎么也停不下来，呛鼻的铁锈味弥漫在狭小的空间里。

“你从镇上来的？可真够远的。”神父问。

Neil想了会儿，他冻僵的脑子实在记不得什么镇子，热水让他晕晕沉沉，“我不知道，”他说，“我好像什么都不记得了。”

“那就别想，一切都过去了，我的孩子，”神父说，那其中并没有探究的意味，“你需要好好休息。”

neil想问他点别的，但他突然看到神父脖子后面有个粗糙的痕迹，他意识到也许神父和他一样是个死里逃生的omega，但他的手又那么坚定有力，食指和虎口上布满了老茧，一点儿也不像omega那样柔弱，他闭上了嘴。

此前neil从没见过这位神父，说到底，只是他从不敢经过教堂，就像恐惧所有神灵一样恐惧圣所，既不想下地狱也没有勇气进天堂，既没能力活着也不敢面对死亡。

除了是个omega，神父还是个爱干净的年轻人，每天一丝不苟地用发胶把头发梳到后面去，但它们不听话地在后颈柔软地弯曲，他自我介绍自己叫做Arthur。Arthur，多美好的名字，像不列颠的传奇国王一样，带领前来的教徒祈祷，聆听他们的痛苦和磨难，为他们祝圣、做弥撒，他的眼睛很温柔，琥珀色的眼珠总是专注而平静地凝视他，至少在他面前从未显露过一丝不耐烦。

夜里，neil总是会惊醒，没人能说得清什么经历让他他经常地绝望，充满厌世的幻想，神父把他安置在礼堂后面自己的起居室里，和他同床共枕，以便夜里起来照料他，但年轻的妓女并没因此放宽心。他希望能回到过去，选择自己做或者不做什么，但是那不可能。他什么都不能做，不能假装自己没有从内到外都脏透了，内脏没有浸泡过他不能选择的嫖客的精液，皮肤没有被马鞭抽打得皮开肉绽，颤抖的手没有握着尖刀，腥臭的血液没有泼洒进他的眼睛。世界上所有的痛苦悲伤，和这个混账世界所有的劫难都让他想逃离，他用心祈祷，可以把世界抛在身后，像天使一样在夜空中飞舞，然后奇幻地……消失（注1）。

从某种意义来说，他已经消失在俗世间，消失在教堂门口神父用来裹他的长白袍里，神父告诉他那白色是灵魂纯洁无暇的象征，但第一个晚上污血就染脏了它。浅粉色和暗沉的红色混合在一起，但那不是neil的血，后来神父用火烧干净了那块布。

Neil猜测Arthur有着和他一样自然卷曲的头发，而教堂的执事Eames对此情有独钟，上午布道结束，教堂大门上锁后，执事就像条发情的狗一样凑到神父脖子后面去。一天中午，neil没有午睡，他从起居室看到神父被执事按在布道坛上，执事急急忙忙，隔着垂帘，圣索被抽掉时布料摩擦发出尖锐的撕扯声，执事的手迫不及待地钻进长白衣，他的手指在神父光洁的大腿上摩挲，牢牢把它们分开，把自己的身体挤进去，他们狂热而长久地接吻，像是窒息一般在交换唇舌的间隙急促地呼吸，祭披用一种石膏像的方式堆在地板上，扭曲而一动不动，接着eames滑下去，神父的大腿抽搐般夹紧，双手把执事的头发弄得乱七八糟，有时他不由自主地抬起上半身，挺起被掐得发红的胸脯，像急于哺育的圣母把自己柔软的乳尖送入嗷嗷待哺的小嘴。

在柔软的木板床上，neil能闻到神父，先是有些苦涩的浆果气息，好像六月底有人故意用脚碾踩那些因为过于成熟而落地的果实，难以承受的压强让紫红色的汁水四处迸溅，空气被太阳蒸腾而散发一股发酵的味道，然后是浅薄的腥甜气味，像流水一样钻进neil的脑袋。

neil清楚那些味道、那些湿漉漉、黏糊糊的声响都是什么。这个秘密持续了很久，偶尔他被虚无缥缈的回忆攥着心脏，指甲在床板的木缝处留下抓痕，像溺水的人一样在粘稠浓烈的浆水里喘不过气，但有时，他的脑子里又会充满奇特的情绪、过火的幻想，总是想象一些热烈、甜蜜、奇妙的黄昏，臆造在酸甜的果汁里，神父修长而布满茧子的手指能对他的皮肤做些什么的景象——他会打开他干涸的身体直到他潺潺流水，让他细嫩的臀背印上祭衣凸起的花纹，汗毛竖起，嘴唇红肿，爆发于蛮性、古怪、混乱、低级和不成型的欲望里。

但是这不对，在教堂他们不应做这个。人们衣冠楚楚地来，衣冠楚楚地走，像蚂蚁一样把路上所有的蜜糖和砒霜都拖进地下深处的洞穴里，当它们走在白日里，干净得绒毛都让阳光照得一清二楚，没人在圣父面前有秘密，没人在圣父面前不坦诚自己，没人像Arthur一样白天宣道夜间宣淫。

在这样的困惑中，neil月经来潮了。突如其来，血液浸湿了白色的床单，散发着潮湿和铁锈的味道，双腿间粘腻而酸涩，neil梦见自己在一个按不见天日的宅院里，枯木和干草丛生，有个脸颊通红、仿佛刚参加完拳击比赛的男孩在窗口张望，neil躲在窗帘的阴影里，“你还好吗？”那男孩说，“我听见有人在喊叫。”他有双明亮的绿色的眼睛，眼神中满是关切，不是很浓的眉毛担忧地拧在一起，鼻尖还有几颗雀斑，他的嘴唇很厚，是neil喜欢的成熟的饱满，neil不知道怎么回答，他感到身上一阵寒冷，低下头看，他并没有穿衣服，大腿上还凝固着上一个嫖客的精斑，“你真的没事吗？”那男孩问，neil飞快地抬头，接着他惊醒了。双腿间的血迹已经干涸，像是诅咒一样附着在他的皮肤上，neil觉得恐惧。

被动静弄醒的Arthur并没责怪neil的不小心，可neil连自己的周期都记不清。因为发育不良、创伤性的性经历neil几乎不怎么来例假，他还瘦弱得像个小男孩。但Arthur那么温柔，他把烛灯放在床头柜，让那盏温柔的光缓缓地燃烧着，接着坐在床边，帮neil擦掉梦魇带来的汗水。

“你还好吗？”他问。

Neil摇了摇头，“我不知道怎么了，对不起，我从没…”

“那是为了新生命的血，neil，”神父说，“你无需向任何人道歉。这是身份赋予你的权利。”

“我不能…我不应该…”

“你没有任何错，neil，”神父说，“你也可以爱上某人。”

“就像你和Eames执事？”neil大胆地问。

Arthur的表情告诉neil他陷入了回忆，“是的，就像Eames。如果你注意到，他是一个beta，人们总是对beta毫无戒心，这就是为什么他能在一个有着omega神父的教堂担任执事。”

neil能看的出来，Eames矫健而结实，但他永远也不会像一个典型大块头alpha一样高大和强壮（注2），无休止地发情，用自己的气味咄咄逼人地干扰omega的自由。Arthur会选择Eames也不让他意外，Arthur看起来就像是那种把选择权掌握在自己手上的人。

“我爱他，”Arthur继续低语，听起来不像在告诉neil什么，仿佛neil只是一个过客，一个无由激起Arthur思绪的过路人，“有时候我也很讨厌他，但主要是因为他不把自己当回事，我希望他像尊重我一样尊重他自己。neil，这不是关于依附，只是你希望有人能和你一起分享生命的乐趣，或者一起走过困难。你不能给他们什么，如果他们不想要，或者你也没义务付出，如果他们不需要。这只是关于你自己。”

neil想到Eames，他没什么理由留在这里，如果不是为了Arthur，课世界上真的村存在乐于为他付出的人吗？就像Arthur一样把他从冰天雪地里拯救出来，而且只是为了他一个人？

他好像想到了谁，但是有没有。“Eames也爱你，对吗？”neil问。

但Arthur并不需要回答，Eames在门口站了很久，他的眼睛弯弯的，看起来就像睡了个好觉那样愉快，“这间房间里还有谁不知道这件事吗？亲爱的，如果你俩愿意挪挪位置，我该去洗床单啦。”

neil不再躲在卧室里，他也会帮着执事准备午饭，向他学习怎么处理洋葱，好做一锅正宗的法式浓汤，他也会经常在下午溜到教堂门口，等着一个不知道是否还会出现的眼睛明亮的男孩。

也许他能等到，也许不行，接着他入睡，带着白天看到追逐轮胎的蝴蝶、一千份起售的耶稣像、万圣节过后被人丢弃的南瓜灯进入睡眠，陷入梦境，也许第二天就是所谓新的一天。

-fin.-

（注1）神秘肌肤最后的台词

（注2）我参考的杰森莫玛hh

备注：Tommy因为Neil总是避免身体接触而委托盗梦小队帮他寻找打开心结的inception故事，非常正能量

基本是，cobb：你俩这个发情频率aka随时随地现场教学一定非常适合这份工作👍


	3. Consejo

因为两人都是个中好手，阿射知道自己逃不掉。

那是许多年前，他们第一次见面，圣地亚哥的一个小巷子里，气候干燥怡人，但工作却不是分顺利。

Arthur非常聪明，但他过于年轻，因此非常自负，他不相信自己会输给老手，但命运就是那样。Eames就在拐角等着他，那甚至都不是一场有计划的抓捕。他把烟头丢在Arthur膝盖边，那块加了纯羊毛的布料已经灰尘满满，被血浸湿，Arthur想着这套西装是他在意大利的手工小店里买的，为了奖励自己，花了三千多欧，他不应该在没有十分把握的时候穿上这套，但鉴于外套已经不知道丢到哪里去-鉴于不知道是否能活着回到酒店，这些都不是他应该思考的问题。

事实是，他输的一干二净，只给对方的下巴留下一道伤痕，那把用来防身的小刀也被丢在一边。

“你应该用枪，亲爱的。”

Arthur不想说什么，只是摇摇头，放弃用小动作换取机会，他试过了而结局并不好，否则他就不会被迫跪在这儿。

“我还以为你知道这个行业有多么残酷呢。Cobb什么都不教你？”

Arthur皱起眉头，他认为眼前的人提起这个名字是为了威胁。

以前他就知道伪装者，见过他的资料，他在他自己的文件夹里勉强整理出来几页，大多是对方的行踪轨迹，但只要掌握了业内一线生意的流动，这些行程也不难推断，可惜Arthur实在搜索不到更详细的内容，那时候他没当真，因为你能期望一个穿着随便、胡子都刮不干净的人有什么过人之处？

但现在他知道了，从走进这个小巷时起伪装者给了他许多惊喜，他都不知道他认识Cobb，更不要说是哪一种认识。

不过，也许他没机会去操心Cobb，想到这里，阿瑟让自己平静下来，“不需要关心我，你应该关心你自己。给你个忠告：最好现在开枪。”

伪装者脸上露出笑意。

这是个意外，Arthur看到他咧开嘴角露出一颗豁牙，“你很忠诚。”

Arthur一动不动，仿佛没听到他在说什么。

“如果我不想动手呢？”

这次Arthur回答了他：“那就轮到我了。”

“唔，好吧，小猫。”伪装者嘟嘟囔囔地说。但他听起来更开心了，伴随着保险栓打开的声音，Arthur忍不住闭上眼睛，他不敢想象Cobb在黑洞洞的小巷里发现他时的场景，假设他已经知道自己的尸体该被怎么处理——但疼痛迟迟不来，他猛地睁开眼睛，伪装者已经消失了，悄无声息，就像他出现时那样。

Eames没想到后来Arthur这份忠诚让他吃了多少苦，他花了好大力气才让Arthur心甘情愿看他一眼。

很多年后Eames和Cobb酒后聊天，告诉他：“当时Arthur宁愿死都不想让我知道你们的计划，你能想象吗？考虑到我当时的工作，换作平时我肯定他不会活着走出那个晚上。”Cobb翻了翻眼睛，他就知道和Eames一起小酌错不开这个话题，“但你还是放他走了。”

“我很庆幸。”

“好吧，”Cobb说，“也许他只是觉得死在你手上也算值得。”

Eames不知道怎么定义“值得”，之后他跟着Cobb回家，他要接走带小孩的Arthur。前哨满脸疲惫，他提前做好的功课都没法应付小学生的家庭作业，更不要说还有两个，看到Eames回来，他忍不住要发脾气，“我腰都酸了，一次比一次难，”然后他转身从Cobb手里夺走大衣，“你最好请个家教，否则我要收费。”

这句话他不知道说过多少次，但从来没谁当过真。因为他们都清楚，这是让他们从刀口舔血的生涯中寻找出路的唯一真实。这种真实让Eames感到一阵恍惚，他从来没想过他会拽着Arthur十几年不放手，而Arthur也从来不真的拒绝。

他从一个有时卷发乱七八糟别在耳后的青年变成所有工作场合都穿着三件套的成熟男人，Eames不知道自己在其中起了多大作用，他就盯着Arthur瞧，Arthur摊在空中的手抓了抓。

“给我。”

“什么？”

“车钥匙！”

Eames眨了眨眼睛，Arthur熟门熟路摸进他的外套口袋掏出钥匙。

“别担心，”Eames甜蜜地笑了，“我不会因为车祸死掉的，两杯加冰威士忌比胳膊中弹外加肋骨断裂要好得多。”

“哪一个都不够好，而且我怕死，也很累，不想和你吵。”

Eames伸手摸了摸他发红的耳尖，“你为我而担心，你想活着和我在一起，我想这就非常值得。”

“什么？”Arthur怀疑地问，“你们之前在聊什么？”

Eames没有回答，他打开空调和收音机，Arthur没在发问了，他俩都沉浸在八十年代的爱情小调里，一路驶向种满了蔷薇的公寓。


End file.
